


【奇異鐵】在時間夾縫中那些未曾發生的小事(一發完)

by hexagonalkun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexagonalkun/pseuds/hexagonalkun
Summary: 關於史蒂芬為何在觀測一千四百多萬次未來後停了下來，沒有繼續





	【奇異鐵】在時間夾縫中那些未曾發生的小事(一發完)

**Author's Note:**

> #我不覺得是BE但也算不上HE請斟酌
> 
> #有復3復4的劇透，不過我猜大家都看過了吧 > .^

 

**操縱時間是有代價的，但法師不在乎這些。**

**或者，他只是這樣說服自己。**

 

      在史傳奇眼前的景象並非他第一次經歷，早在更早之前他就預料到最終的結果，而他就是讓這個未來發生的幫兇。現在，法師就只是站在煙硝的戰場上，努力做好自己的那一部分，並把東尼推的離那個結局更近一點。

 

      他知道這就是時候了，東尼會看向他，然後他應該要給出提示。事實上那個提示無足輕重，東尼史塔克每一次都會做出正確的決定。但史蒂芬還是決定看向東尼，將那些來不及訴諸的情感匯做一個眼神、一個手勢。

 

**_你知道嗎，我本可以一直嘗試下去，直到我的精神耗盡、靈魂消散的那一刻為止。或許是因為一千多萬次的嘗試已經讓我的精神狀態岌岌可危，在最後那第14000605個循環中，你意識到了我行為中的矛盾，而聰明如你當然想通了一切。_ **

 

      「這次是第幾次了？」最後的那一次，東尼歇斯底里地對史蒂芬大吼，好像他才是那個消滅了宇宙一半生物的罪魁禍首。但史蒂芬知道對方不是這個意思，因為東尼的眼眸滿是擔憂與哀傷，更好似對一個絕望而無助之人的不捨與痛心。

      「什麼？」法師試圖裝傻，並愚蠢的期盼眼前這個天才並未參透他正在做的事，但如此理智的他當然也知道自己只是自欺欺人。

      「別裝傻了，算我求你了，史傳奇。這是你在找到拯救宇宙的方法後，第幾次只是為了拯救我所做的嘗試？」憤怒全然消失了，剩下的只有深深的絕望，無論史蒂芬如何嘗試、如何選擇，東尼史塔克都會把世界的消亡算在自己頭上，自大得認為自己應該扛起世界的重量。

      「不要這麼看得起自己，我在前往泰坦的路上就說過，若要面臨在你和……」這只是最後的掙扎，這個循環早已經走向失敗的結局，但就算這個可能性不會被實現，史蒂芬還是希望史塔克至少不要覺得那是自己的錯。

 

**_那當然不是，那是你的錯。_ **

****

      法師心底的聲音責怪著自己，而他打算繼續嘗試下去，在史蒂芬罔顧一個人的意願讓他成為世界續存的祭品之前，至少讓他拼盡全力嘗試其他的道路。史蒂芬有自己的堅持，他告訴自己這並非在逃避責任，但他拒絕過度的妥協。他已經不是那個會堅持醫師宣言而不願意傷害任何人的天真學徒了，但這次的抉擇完全是另一回事。對抗敵人和有意識的犧牲無辜的人完全不是一個等級，在前往泰坦的外星飛船上把話說得那麼滿，很大一部分也只是在提醒自己必須守護的優先順序。史蒂芬從來就不是像醫院同事們所想的那樣冷血的人，所以他需要提醒自己必須面對的犧牲，才不會在關鍵時刻做出錯的決定。

 

      「那就做出選擇，不要再嘗試了，你知道你的狀況已經遭到明眼人都看得出來的地步了嗎？我不覺得回朔時間或偷看可能性的代價能有多輕微。如果你無法為世界做出這個決定，那就讓我來。史蒂芬史傳奇，你那個可以拯救世界的方案我準了，現在請你去執行它吧。」史塔克已經恢復了平時的冷靜與些許試圖的幽默，他打斷了史蒂芬的話語，他是如此堅定，如此……義無反顧。

      「不是每個人都為你工作的，東尼。」已經不記得從哪一次開始以名字稱呼這個人，但和第一次說出這句話不一樣，這一次史蒂芬說得如此溫柔、如此心痛。就這麼的輕易，法師那多餘的一千三百萬次嘗試被無情駁回。

 

**_明明要被放上祭壇的是你，你怎麼能這麼輕鬆的面對這一切呢？不，我自己也知道，希波克拉底斯誓詞從我成為法師那刻起就在阻礙我的行動，我從來都知道你會怎麼選擇。之後的每一次嘗試都像個死循環，在不同的選擇下和你相處的時間越長，我越是陷了進去。就像在泰坦的路上你對我說出的優先順序毫無意見，是我，變得越發難以接受這樣以命換命的結局。_ **

****

      「嘿，天哪，你看起來都要哭了，別這樣，這樣我都要以為你愛上我了呢！」史蒂芬知道東尼是想緩解一下氣氛，但他還是情不自禁的抱了上去。最後一次了，他想，至少讓他好好的跟這個人道別吧。給這一個，他從不到第幾次循環開始就放不下的人，好好的道別吧。

      「我很抱歉。」出乎史蒂芬意料的，在他道歉前，東尼卻先說出了這句話。

      「……為什麼？」

      「我很抱歉我得先走了，很明顯你認識我的時間遠比我認識你的長，我猜你恐怕會跟羅迪一樣難過，因為東尼史塔克就是這麼讓人喜歡。別擔心，我會沒事的，終點本就是旅程的一部分，我只是先到站了，世界就交給你啦！」

 

      在那個適時的擁抱與東尼安慰人的聲音裡，史蒂芬抽離自己的精神，回到自己的時間上。這成為史蒂芬所經歷的，最後一個未曾發生的未來。然後他遵循那個唯一成功的未來，一步一步把他的現實導向“正確的”結局。

 

      東尼在看見史傳奇比出的手勢後，馬上確認了現在該怎麼做。事實上他早就想到這個方法，只是憂心這不是史傳奇告訴他的那個“能贏”的未來，但法師的首肯大大補足了鋼鐵人的信心，他前行的毫不猶豫。然後就像預定好的那樣，鋼鐵人用他的生命為代價擊敗薩諾斯，而世界因此得以續存。

 

      彌留之際東尼的意識其實已經十分模糊了，他能感知到他愛著的人們圍了上來，免強能認出一些人，但事實上他已經分不清他們在說些什麼了。他知道他們贏了，終於贏了，而其他人會為他繼續看照這個世界，已經到了他該休息的時後了。

 

      在東尼終於失去意識的瞬間，他發現自己站在廢墟之上，不遠處人們圍著的是他的……屍體？而那個認識時長不到兩天的法師以一種詭異的半透明狀態、有點像他熟悉的全息投影那樣站在他身邊，眼裡仍然有著讓人難以讀懂的複雜情緒。

 

      「所以這就是那一次了，對吧？都已經結束你就別再跟我賣關子了。」大概搞清楚自己已經死了，而這恐怕是巫師神奇的巫術讓他能短暫的站在這裡。

      「東尼，我……」

      「這並不是那一千四百萬多次裡的最後一次對吧？」東尼再一次打斷史蒂芬要說的話，就如同最後一次那樣，東尼史塔克總是看穿一切，這是他的詛咒也是他的天賦，他總是會看到一切。

      「告訴我，醫生，你在這之後又嘗試了幾次？」事已成定局，史塔克卻意外的輕鬆，他終於打敗了自己自2012年以來的惡夢，雖不能說是了無遺憾的離開，但至少不算太差。

      「3000」

      「3000？哇賽還真多耶，如果不是這事關世界的存亡，我都要以為你愛上我了。」

      「不，東尼，這是第三千個結局，之後我又嘗試了13997605次，希望能找出不一樣的結局，很抱歉我失敗了，我無法拯救你。」13997605次以來史蒂芬沒能說出口的道歉，在這一刻再也憋不住了，這不再是一次可以抹消的預知，而是實實在在的現實，他必須在沒機會之前把道歉說出口。

      「哇，哇賽，靠，我現在可是認真覺得你愛上我了。」舉起手比著讓他緩緩的手勢，東尼沒等史蒂芬承認或反駁，自顧自地接著說了下去。

      「那麼是什麼讓你停下盲目尋找呢？等等，讓我猜看看，最後一次我看穿你了對不對。」

      史蒂芬愣在原地，是啊，這是多麼自然，東尼史塔克又一次看穿了他。

      「是啊，你是。」

      「那麼那時的我大概也跟你說過我不會怪你了，這麼說來你還特別把我的靈魂攔下來，你是不是只是想多看我一眼？」就像是已經完全接受了自己的死亡，史塔克露出了他還是花花公子時那種調情的微笑。

      「或許是吧，我也無法確定了。」不再隱瞞自己的感情，此時此刻的史蒂芬只想好好跟東尼道別。

      「你知道嗎？雖然我也有看走眼的經驗，但我通常都能知道對方是不是真心喜歡我的。」

      「這是鋼鐵人的超能力嗎？」

      「不，這是東尼史塔克的超能力，畢竟我就是鋼鐵人。」

      「那麼再會了，東尼史塔克」

      「可別讓我太快再看到你，史蒂芬史傳奇」

 

      靈魂的離去總是無聲無息，至少這次他好好做了道別。他知道東尼才是真正做出決定的那個，但法師終究是把他逼上了刀口。

 

      在這一切之後，他不會責怪自己，他認為這對東尼的犧牲是一種污辱，取而代之的是他會永遠銘記，銘記這個他曾經深愛的耀眼的靈魂。

 

⎊ _Farewell, Anthony Edward Stark, we love you 3000_ ۞

 

～END～

**Author's Note:**

> 很抱歉這篇的最後我並沒有讓托尼活過來，這篇更像是……我在釐清史蒂芬跟托尼對於這個可預知的死亡的態度，以及電影沒有說到的，史蒂芬身為至尊法師和一個原先完全不願意傷人的醫師對這件事的矛盾與選擇。
> 
> 謝謝你看到這裡，以及，我愛他們。


End file.
